Build Driver
The is the transformation device used by both Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z. As the created by Shinobu Katsuragi and finished by his son Takumi Katsuragi, it uses Fullbottles as its primary collectible device.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/builddriver/ Sento later made another Build Driver for Ryuga to use to become Cross-Z after the first time he used Sento's Driver. According to Sento Kiryu, one must have a Hazard Level of 3 to be able to transform using the Build Driver. Otherwise, they'll get electrified and rendered unconscious by the anti-theft system on the belt. As stated by Sento and later seen in the flashback of his first battle, the Build Driver didn't originally announce Best Matches until he'd modified it to do so. The Build Driver is later revealed to be a safer and weaker version of the Evol-Driver, due to Takumi Katsuragi being aware that the Evol-Driver could not be used by normal humans using conventional means. Functionality Transformation Kamen Rider Build transforms by inserting two Fullbottles into the Build Driver's and plugging them into the . The user then turns the , a crank that generates power to the energy core generator unit by turning the lever. This gives the inside the Vortex Charge the momentum it needs to generate power for transformation and finishers. Larger amounts of energy can be generated by increasing the momentum of turning the Vortex Lever and rotation speed of the Vortex Charge. In a rare instance for Rider Belts, in Episode 1, the inner workings of the Build Driver were seen during transformation. As the Vortex Lever and Vortex Charge turns, it moves the gears and pistons inside the belt which pump essence from the Fullbottles out of their containers through pneumatic tubes, which move out of the belt and form the base for assembly of the suit. If the user is transforming into a Best Match form, the Driver then initializes the after the essences have hardened into the Halfbodies, snapping the two parts together and completing the transformation. The Snap Ride Builder will not appear if the user is moving during the transformation, while in some instances, the pneumatic tubes of the Snap Rider Builder will simply appear in a quick flash so as to speed up the transformation.Production-wise, this is likely to save on the CGI budget. The Build Driver is layered in an alloy called the , designed to resist high temperatures, high impacts of force and attacks by the Smash. As a security feature, the belt uses the fastener to do a biometric scan of its wearer to determine if the intended user has a minimum Hazard Level of 3. If it is not, the belt will not function and go into a protective shutdown state, punishing the would be wearer. If the user does, the belt will continue to operate normally. An ideal combination of two matching Fullbottles will create a form, but any other imperfect combination is known as a . The Build Driver did not originally announce Best Matches, but was later modified to do so by Sento Kiryu. Kamen Rider Cross-Z transforms by inserting the Dragon Fullbottle into the Cross-Z Dragon, before inserting it into the Build Driver, and turning the crank. When transforming into Cross-Z Magma by inserting the Dragon Magma Fullbottle into the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle before inserting it into the Build Driver and turning the crank, the is summoned and pours Variable Magma over the Rider. This substance forms a casting of the Cross-Z Magma armor as numerous smoldering dragons rise up from the pool of lava. Once cooled and hardened, the Magma Ride Builder shatters the cast, releasing Cross-Z Magma. The transformation into Grease Blizzard is mostly the same, with the North Blizzard Fullbottle being inserted into the Grease Blizzard Knuckle, the weapon inserted into the Driver, and, after turning the crank, summoning the to submerge the Rider in liquid Variable Ice. The substance hardens into a mound of ice, before the Ice Ride Builder shatters the construct to reveal Grease Blizzard. Finishers While transformed, Build/Cross-Z initiates a finishing move by turning the Vortex Lever. Build's Best Matches use the , and Build's Trial Forms use the . Cross-Z' finisher is the . Users (chronological order) Snap Ride Builders Transformation Setups= Rabbit Tank Snap Ride Builder.png|Build RabbitTank Form Snap Ride Builder Build GorillaMond Transformation Setup.PNG|Build GorillaMond Form Snap Ride Builder HawkGatling set up.png|Build HawkGatling Form Snap Ride Builder NinninComic_Snap_Ride.jpg|Build NinninComic Form Snap Ride Builder RocketPanda Snap ride.PNG|Build RocketPanda Form Snap Ride Builder firehedgehog CS.PNG|Build FireHedgehog Form Snap Ride Builder LionCleaner_Snap_Ride.jpg|Build LionCleaner Form Snap Ride Builder KeyDragon_Snap_Ride.jpg|Build KeyDragon Form Snap Ride Builder KaizokuRessya Snap build ride.PNG|Build KaizokuRessha Form Snap Ride Builder OctopusLight Snap Ride Builder.png|Build OctopusLight Form Snap Ride Builder PhoenixRobo Snap Ride Builder.png|Build PhoenixRobo Form Snap Ride Builder DoctorGame Snap Ride Builder.png|Build DoctorGame Form Snap Ride Builder RBS_Setup.png|Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form Snap Ride Builder Hazard Snap Ride Builder.png|Build Hazard Ride Builder Cross-Z_Setup.png|Cross-Z Snap Ride Builder Magma Ride Builder.png|Cross-Z Magma Ride Builder Great Cross-Z Halfbodies.png|Great Cross-Z Snap Ride Builder Genius is coming.png|Build Genius Plant Ride Builder GN Cross-ZBuild Snap Ride Builder.png|Cross-ZBuild Snap Ride Builder Ice Ride Builder.png|Grease Blizzard Ice Ride Builder RabbitDragon Set Up.png|Build RabbitDragon Form Snap Ride Builder Prime Rogue Set Up.PNG|Prime Rogue Snap Ride Builder |-| Others= Ryuga Failed Build Transformation 1.png|Ryuga attempts to transform into Build RabbitTank... Ryuga Failed Build Transformation 2.png|...but unfortunately, it fails. Build Clear Gorilla Body.png|A clear Gorilla pneumatic tube appears when Build changes from a Gorilla-based Trial Form to GorillaMond. Build Clear Rocket Body.png|A clear Rocket pneumatic tube appears when Build changes from a Rocket-based Trial Form to RocketPanda. Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Build Driver was provided by KORBY.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210410_2766.html Notes *The Build Driver is reminiscent of the Double Driver, using two differently themed devices to create a combination form. **It also shares some similarities with the Accel Driver, such as using the grip on the right side of the Driver to transform. **The design is also somewhat similar to the Gamer Driver and the Meteor Driver as both slots for the trinkets are on the left side of the driver instead of being on opposite sides while the right side has the rest of the controls. **The method of reading the Fullbottles in the toy version of the Driver is identical to the method of reading Shift Cars in the Shift Brace from Kamen Rider Drive, as both use a sliding pin-combination system. *The announcements are similar to those of Kamen Rider OOO and as they both have the parts of the form announced before the actual form, and each/some of the forms have their own unique phrase included in the transformation. *In the Build Driver toy, the slots used for the Fullbottles in Best Matches don't matter, meaning that using Bottles in Rabbit-Tank and Tank-Rabbit placements will both give RabbitTank's announcement. Using Bottles in the opposite organic/inorganic slot hasn't been explored in the show, however. *The idea that the Build Driver was to eventually be a mass-produced weapon for the series antagonist can be seen as an homage to the first series to have used the term "Driver" for their transformation devices, Kamen Rider 555, as they implemented a mass-produced variant of a Rider. *Unlike the name of Wizardriver or Decadriver, Build Driver is not called "Buildriver" because it was named for the of in 1992. *In Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~, the Build Driver somehow has an SD Card slot on the right side of the driver. *The Snap Ride Builders for RabbitTank Sparkling and RabbitTank Hazard, while being unique, also represent their particular origins: **RabbitTank Sparkling's Fullbottle creation using energy directly from the Pandora Box, and the symbol being present as part of the Snap Ride Builder. **The Hazard Trigger being designed after a gauge for pressurized liquid containers, and the Snap (Hazard) Ride Builder appearing as an injection molding template. *The Magma Ride Builder represents smelting, following the theme of chemistry involved in the Rider transformations, as Ryuga's stabilization of the Dragon Magma Fullbottle and the resulting transformation are similar to burning out impurities to obtain the required element. **The Ice Ride Builder is likely based on a chemical vat for frigid materials, due to its similar design to the Magma Ride Builder. *During the riders transformations, the Snap Ride Builders are usually gone during close up shots. Appearances See Also *Evol-Driver References ru:Драйвер Билда Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)